jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Jak wytresować smoka (film)
Jak wytresować smoka (ang. How to Train Your Dragon) — amerykański film animowany z 2010 roku, oparty na książkach Cressidy Cowell, wygenerowany komputerowo przez twórców Shreka, Madagaskaru i Kung Fu Pandy – DreamWorks Animation. Pierwsza część trylogii Jak wytresować smoka. Akcja filmu rozgrywa się w świecie wikingów i dzikich smoków. Amerykańska premiera filmu odbyła się 26 marca 2010 i już w pierwszy weekend zarobiła ponad 43 miliony dolarów. W Polsce premiera nastąpiła 9 kwietnia 2010 roku. Streszczenie Historia Czkawki, nastoletniego wikinga, mieszkającego na wyspie Berk, gdzie panuje wielowiekowa tradycja zabijania smoków. Chłopiec, reprezentujący nowatorskie spojrzenie na tradycję i ekscentryczne poczucie humoru nie do końca wpasowuje się w przekonania swojego ludu i jego heroicznych czynów, jak również nie zgadza się z przekonaniami wodza plemienia, którym jest nie kto inny ale jego własny ojciec - Stoick Ważki. Kiedy Czkawka wraz z innymi rówieśnikami zostaje przydzielony do zajęć z tresury smoków, widzi w nich szansę na udowodnienie sobie i innym z czym tak naprawdę wiąże się bycie prawdziwym wojownikiem. Ale w momencie, kiedy spotyka na swojej drodze zranionego smoka (z którym koniec końców zaprzyjaźnia się), jego świat zostaje kompletnie wywrócony do góry nogami. Fabuła Na wyspie Berk wikingowie od wielu pokoleń borykają się z problemem szkodników. W przeciwieństwie do innych, nie są to myszy ani owady, lecz... smoki. Sieją spustoszenie, porywają bydło i owce, niszczą budynki. Ponawiane co jakiś czas ataki na wioskę nie dają wikingom w nocy zmrużyć oka. Żyją oni w ciągłej gotowości bojowej. Wśród najbardziej pospolitych smoków znajdują się Koszmar Ponocnik, Śmiertnik Zębacz, Gronkiel, Zębiróg Zamkogłowy oraz mały, niepozorny Straszliwiec Straszliwy. Największą grozę wśród Wikingów wywołuje tajemnicza Nocna Furia - smok, którego nikt nigdy nie widział. Młody wiking Czkawka, w przeciwieństwie do pozostałych członków plemienia, jest chudy, nierozgarnięty i zupełnie nie nadaje się na pogromcę smoków. Chce jednak za wszelką cenę udowodnić plemieniu, że jest czegoś wart. Dlatego, podczas ataku smoków, postanawia złapać Nocną Furię. Pracując w warsztacie Pyskacza Gbura, plemiennego kowala, słyszy dźwięk charakterystyczny dla Nocnej Furii i próbuje się wymknąć na pole walki. Czkawka kilkakrotnie stara się przemknąć niezauważonym przez wioskę, jednak zawsze ktoś go zatrzymuje, twierdząc, że nie poradzi sobie w walce. W końcu Czkawka zdobywa wyrzutnię do łapania smoków w locie i wymyka się z wioski. Celuje... i trafia Nocną Furię, która upada w oddali, w okolicach Kruczego Urwiska. Nikt z wikingów nie wierzy w jego sukces. Załamany Czkawka żali się Pyskaczowi, że do niczego się nie nadaje i że chciałby być taki, jak pozostali wikingowie. Chwilę potem wymyka się, by udać się nad Krucze Urwisko i odnaleźć swoją zdobycz. Kiedy Czkawka, wędrując lasem, odnajduje powaloną Nocną Furię, myśli, że bestia jest martwa. Szczęśliwy, zamierza wyciąć smocze serce i zanieść swemu ojcu. Okazuje się jednak, że smok żyje, a Czkawka nie ma serca go zabić. Rozcina krępujące go więzy, a bestia ucieka. Jednak niedaleko, ponieważ straciła część ogona, bez której samodzielnie nie może latać. Stoick chce wysłać syna na smocze szkolenie, by ten wreszcie nauczył się zabijać smoki. Daje mu topór, po czym sam udaje się na wyprawę w celu odnalezienia Smoczego Leża. Czkawka, po doświadczeniu z Furią, jest pewien, że sobie nie poradzi. Podczas pierwszych zajęć smoczego szkolenia prawie zostaje zabity przez Gronkiela, w ostatniej chwili jednak ratuje go Pyskacz. Czkawka ponownie udaje się nad Krucze Urwisko, żeby sporządzić rysunek Nocnej Furii. Wtedy także odkrywa, dlaczego smok nie może samodzielnie latać. Wieczorem podczas kolacji Pyskacz udziela wskazówek dotyczących zabijania smoków. Kiedy Czkawka zostaje sam, siada przy stole i czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Gdy dociera do strony poświęconej Nocnej Furii, okazuje się, że nie ma na jej temat żadnych informacji. Tymczasem flota statków Stoicka zostaje zaatakowana przez smoka. Podczas następnych zajęć ze Smoczego Szkolenia, ataku i obrony z udziałem Śmiertnika Zębacza, Czkawka usiłuje wyciągnąć informacje na temat Nocnej Furii od Pyskacza, ten jednak nic nie wie. Ponownie udaje się do kryjówki Nocnej Furii, tym razem zaopatrzony z tarczę, sztylet oraz rybę. Smok zmusza go do pozbycia się broni i wówczas zaczyna ufać Czkawce. Chłopak widząc, że smok potrafi ukryć swoje zęby, nadaje mu imię Szczerbatek. Zostają przyjaciółmi. Czkawka buduje protezę brakującej części ogona dla Szczerbatka i uczy się na nim latać. Przy okazji poznaje smocze zachowania, rarytasy oraz to, co lubią jeść, robić i jakie zabawy preferują. Zdobytą wiedzę wykorzystuje na Smoczym Szkoleniu, stając się najskuteczniejszym i najmniej brutalnym pogromcą smoków. Budzi tym samym podejrzenia innych wikingów. Pewnego wieczora, gdy Stoick wraca z kolejnej nieudanej wyprawy, chwali syna za jego osiągnięcia i daje mu hełm wikinga. Jednak nikt jeszcze nie wie o tajemnicy Czkawki. Podczas przedostatniego etapu Smoczego Szkolenia z Gronkielem walczy Czkawka oraz Astrid. Kto pierwszy okiełzna bestię, ten w nagrodę może potem zabić pierwszego smoka - Koszmara Ponocnika, i tym samym stać się prawdziwym wikingiem. Pojedynek wygrywa Czkawka. Ponieważ nie chce zabić smoka, postanawia uciec. Powstrzymuje go Astrid, zmuszając go do wyjawienia swojej tajemnicy. Kiedy dziewczyna zauważa Szczerbatka, ucieka, jednak przyjaciele ją powstrzymują, prosząc, by nikomu nie mówiła o ich przyjaźni. Podczas wspólnego lotu Astrid zaczyna ich rozumieć i obiecuje, że nikomu nie powie. Dzieli troski Czkawki. W pewnym momencie Szczerbatek zbacza z kursu i leci ze stadem innych smoków do Smoczego Leża, miejsca poszukiwanego przez Wikingów od bardzo długiego czasu. Odkrywają tajemnicę smoków - ogromną bestię, zmuszającą je do składania daniny w postaci upolowanej zwierzyny. Jeśli jakiś smok nie przyniósł jedzenia, wściekła bestia pożerała kilka smoków. Szczerbatek z dwoma pasażerami na grzbiecie uciekają z powrotem na Berk. Następnego dnia odbywa się walka Czkawki z Ponocnikiem. Postanawia, że zdobędzie zaufanie smoka i tym samym pokaże Wikingom, że mylą się co do tych zwierząt. Widząc jego poczynania, Stoick zarządza natychmiastowe przerwanie walki. Ponocnik staje się agresywny i goni Czkawkę, chcąc go zabić. W ostatniej chwili od śmierci Czkawkę ratuje Szczerbatek, który w porę przybył na arenę. Rzuca się na Koszmara Ponocnika, który się poddaje i ucieka. Szczerbatek potem zostaje jednak złapany i zamknięty z resztą smoków przez wikingów, którzy oglądali całe to wydarzenie. Podczas rozmowy z ojcem, Czkawka niechcący zdradza tajemnicę smoków - Smocze Leże oraz gigantycznego potwora, który go strzeże. Stoick wraz z całą flotą statków wyrusza na poszukiwania wyspy, biorąc ze sobą Szczerbatka, który miał wskazywać im drogę. Tymczasem Astrid i Czkawka wpadają na pomysł, by ich koledzy ze szkolenia dosiedli uwięzionych tam smoków i w ten sposób pomogli nie tylko odbić Szczerbatka, lecz także pomóc wikingom w walce z Czerwoną Śmiercią. I tak Sączysmark otrzymuje Koszmara Ponocnika, Śledzik Gronkiela, Mieczyk i Szpadka Zębiroga Zamkogłowego, zaś Astrid Śmiertnika Zębacza. Kiedy wikingowie atakują ogromną górę Smoczego Leża, wszystkie smoki z niej uciekają, a następnie wyłania się ogromna Czerwona Śmierć. Niszczy wszystkie machiny i statki wikingów. W tym momencie nadlatują przyjaciele na swoich smokach i odwracają uwagę bestii, by Czkawka mógł uwolnić Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia strzela ogniem w stronę Czerwonej Śmierci. Dochodzi do walki, w której Czerwona Śmierć eksploduje i ginie, Szczerbatek traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - stopę. Po wybudzeniu Czkawka i jego smok są ciepło przyjęci przez mieszkańców wioski. Okazuje się, że wytresowanych zostało wiele innych smoków. Postacie Bohaterowie *'Czkawka,' syn wodza plemienia, uczeń smoczego szkolenia; *'Astrid', uczennica smoczego szkolenia; *'Śledzik', uczeń smoczego szkolenia; *'Sączysmark', uczeń smoczego szkolenia; *'Mieczyk' i Szpadka, bliźniaki, uczniowie smoczego szkolenia; *'Stoick Ważki', wódz plemienia; *'Pyskacz Gbur', nauczyciel smoczego szkolenia oraz przyjaciel Stoicka. Smoki *'Nocna Furia', wytresowany przez Czkawkę, imieniem Szczerbatek; *'Śmiertnik Zębacz', wytresowany przez Astrid, imieniem Wichura; *'Zębiróg Zamkogłowy', wytresowany przez bliźniaki, imieniem Jot i Wym; *'Koszmar Ponocnik', wytresowany przez Sączysmarka, imieniem Hakokieł; *'Gronkiel', wytresowany przez Śledzika, imieniem Sztukamięs; *'Straszliwiec Straszliwy'; *'Czerwona Śmierć'. Wersja polska *'Opracowanie wersji polskiej': Start International Polska *'Reżyseria': Elżbieta Kopocińska - Bednarek *'Dialogi polskie': Bartosz Wierzbięta *'Dźwięk i montaż': Sławomir Czwórnóg *'Kierownik produkcji': Elżbieta Araszkiewicz Muzyka Muzyką do filmu Jak wytresować smoka zajął się John Powell. Dodatkowo, islandzki piosenkarz Jónsi napisał i wykonał piosenkę "Sticks & Stones" lecącą w napisach końcowych. Muzyka została wydana przez Varèse Sarabande 23 marca 2010 roku. Ogólnie została bardzo dobrze przyjęta przez krytyków filmowych, a Powell został nominowany do Oscara za pracę przy filmie. Film na DVD i Blue-Ray Premiera filmu na DVD oraz Blue-Ray odbyła się 9 listopada 2010 roku. Inne media Krótkometrażówki Po emisji Jak wytresować smoka na DVD pojawiły się trzy krótkometrażówki - Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie (2010), Księga smoków (2011) oraz Prezent Nocnej Furii (2011). Gra Po sukcesie filmu ukazała się gra wideo wydana przez Activision, nazwana How to Train Your Dragon. Została wydana na konsole Wii, Xbox 360, PS3 i Nintendo DS. Jest luźno oparta na filmie i została wydana 23 marca 2010 roku. School of Dragons, darmowa gra MMO w 3D, została wydana 17 lipca 2013 roku na San Diego Comic - Con. Gra jest dostępna na PC, Androida i iOS. Kontynuacja Po sukcesie filmu ogłoszono, że zostaną wydane jeszcze dwa inne filmy. Dean DeBlois jest reżyserem sequela zatytułowanego Jak wytresować smoka 2. Film pojawił się w czerwcu 2014 roku, zaś trzecia część miała swoją premierę w lutym 2019 roku. Serial Film doczekał się kontynuacji w formie serialu telewizyjnego emitowanego przez kanał Cartoon Network o tytule Jeźdźcy smoków. Premiera w Stanach Zjednoczonych odbyła się 7 sierpnia 2012 roku. Jest on przejściem pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą częścią filmu. Wycięte sceny thumb|center|500 px Ciekawostki Ogólne *Chociaż film jest stworzony na podstawie książki, istnieje wiele różnic między książką a filmem. *W filmie występują słowa nieodpowiednie do ery wikingów jak np: kask, roboty. *W jednej ze scen widzimy nad brzegiem morza formację skalną stworzoną z kolumn bazaltowych. Przypomina ona Groblę Olbrzyma na wybrzeżu Irlandii Północnej. * W wersji angielskiej, filmowy Szczerbatek i książkowy Osesek mają takie samo imię — Toothless. *Jedną z sekwencji, które powstały najwcześniej, był próbny lot Czkawki i Szczerbatka z nowym ogonem, zaś jedną z najpóźniejszych - walka z Czerwoną Śmiercią. *Na początku, Nocna Furia była czarna jak smoła. Dopiero później dodano strukturę jej ciała. *Aparycja i osobowość Szczerbatka (Nocnej Furii) zostały stworzone na podstawie zachowań i wyglądu domowych kotów. *Na samym początku filmu, kiedy wchodzi napis DreamWorks, z prawej strony widać przelatującego Szczerbatka. *Szczerbatek został zaprojektowany przez innego animatora, niż pozostałych smoków. Smok miał być wyjątkowy. Jest czarny jak smoła, nigdy się nie pojawił i nie został poznany przez Wikingów. Jako jedyny nie ma zakrzywionego rogu nad nosem. *Pod koniec filmu, w wiosce widać mnóstwo smoków wytresowanych przez wikingów. Jednak w serialu na Berk są tylko smoki Czkawki i przyjaciół, lecz inni wikingowie ich nie posiadają. *W filmie umieszczony został tzw. "Easter Egg" ("jajo wielkanocne"). Jest nim hipopotam, którego upolował Koszmar Ponocnik lecący ze stadem smoków ku Smoczemu Leżu. Hipopotamem tym jest Gloria z filmu Madagaskar5 Secret EASTER EGGS Hidden in DreamWorks Animation Movies — YouTube. Różnice między książką a filmem *W książce nie zabijano smoków, lecz trenowano je, by w przyszłości polowały dla Wikingów. W filmie smoki są szkodnikami i zabija się je. *W książce Osesek dostaje swoje imię, ponieważ wcale nie ma zębów, zaś w filmie (Szczerbatek), ponieważ są one ukryte. *W książce Osesek jest z gatunku Ogrodowiec Pospolity i wielkością nie dorównuje Czkawce, zaś w filmie Szczerbatek to duży smok. *W książce myślano, że to Osesek zginął, zaś w filmie, że Czkawka. *W książce Jak wytresować smoka Czkawka nie ma problemów miłosnych, a Astrid w ogóle nie występuje. *W filmie Zielona Śmierć jest zastąpiona przez Czerwoną Śmierć, zaś podczas walki obecny jest jeden smok, a nie, jak w książce, dwa. *W książce, smoki są przedstawiane jako niewdzięczne i nieposłuszne. *W filmie Czerwona Śmierć została zabita dzięki ogniowi Szczerbatka, który podpalił gaz zbierający się w smoku. Natomiast w książce jej odpowiednik, Zielona Śmierć została zabita dzięki Czkawce, który gdy był uwięziony w jej pysku, zatkał jej otwór, przez który smoki zieją ogniem. Później smok próbował zionąć, ale się to nie udało. Próbował tak długo, aż w końcu jego własny ogień go spalił. Błędy *Kiedy Czkawka szuka upolowanej przez siebie Nocnej Furii, idąc lasem, uderza dłonią w wiszącą przed nim gałąź. W następnym ujęciu, tej gałęzi przed nim nie ma. *W scenie końcowej walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, kiedy Szczerbatkowi odpada proteza ogona, ujęcie, w którym widać manewrującą stopę Czkawki, jest lustrzanym odbiciem ujęcia jakie powinno być (tzn. proteza znajduje się po prawej stronie ogona, a powinna po lewej). *Kiedy Czkawka zakłada pierwszą protezę swojemu smokowi, Szczerbatek je ryby z kosza. Kiedy jednak po chwili smok wzbija się do lotu kosz znika. *Na początku filmu, podczas ataku smoków pewien wiking rzuca pochodnią w słup, który zapala się przed kontaktem z płonącym przedmiotem. *Na końcu filmu, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, Szczerbatek używa więcej niż 6 splunięć. Linki zewnętrzne *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0892769/ Jak wytresować smoka] w bazie (IMDb) (ang.) *[http://www.filmweb.pl/Film?id=331014 Jak wytresować smoka] w bazie filmweb.pl *[http://www.stopklatka.pl/film/film.asp?fi=34521 Jak wytresować smoka] w bazie stopklatka.pl Przypisy Zobacz też en:How to Train Your Dragon (film) es:Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón (película) ru:Как приручить Дракона it:Dragon Trainer pt-br:Como Treinar o Seu Dragão (filme) de:Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht Kategoria:Uniwersum Kategoria:Filmy